papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (SPM)
Video Tutorial Chapter 1-1 Squig Bullet Multibounce Grinding Trick You can get a ton of early points by multibouncing on a Squig's bullets. It starts at 10 points, but after 10 jumps in a row, it goes up to 100 points and continues going up by 10 each consecutive jump. You can literally do as many jumps as you'd like so long as you don't miss a bullet or continue to trigger the Squig to fire bullets. This is probably the fastest and most effective grinding technique in the game. I do recommend doing the Squig bullet glitch, because you do really need points. This is much more easily done with Carrie than it is without Carrie and therefore recommended that you come back to 1-1 once you have Carrie to do this trick. However, it is possible to do this without Carrie and faster overall. In a matter of 5 minutes, you can get up to and past 200,000 points. Koopa Shell Grinding Trick This is another point grinding method that you can use. It involves jumping on a Koopa Shell while it is on some stairs and getting multiple bounces off of it. However, after 10 consecutive bounces (up to 1,000 points), your points actually start getting deducted, thus requiring that the player restart the bounce from the beginning. This is effective for short grinding periods, but overall is less effective than the Squig Bullet method. Category:Super Paper Mario chapters Chapter 1-2 1-2 Shortcut When flipped into 3d at the beginning, there is a tiny path on the left that goes behind the scenery and leads back into a door. On the other side of the door is a block to the left that produces a ladder. This is a very good shortcut for this stage. Watch the video tutorial for reference. Life Shroom Jump to Skip Thoreau You can do a Life Shroom Jump to cross the gap where the last bridge normally is in the level. You can do this rather than going to get Thoreau. After finishing 1-2, the game will give you Thoreau in 1-3 anyway, whether or not you got him in 1-2. Doing this saves about 2 minutes. More about executing this glitch: You need a Life Shroom and Mario to perform this glitch. You must also be flipped into 3d and have 1 HP left. When you jump and die in midair, the Life Shroom will come into effect, and you will be floating there for a bit. The frame you gain control (counting sparkles is a good visual cue) press A. You can get the lifeshorom in the shop in 1-2 using in of the coin routes in the video to the right. Chapter 1-3 On blue platform, hold "1" and "-" at the same time. Squig Bullet Skip After red palm area, grab the Squig with Thoreau and flip into 3d. Cross the sand pit. Cross the small bridge in 3d. When you reach the spring, flip back into 2d and throw the Squig onto it. The Squig will catch sight of you and shoot a bullet. Have that bullet follow you until you reach a gap and a wall you can't normally jump over. Jump on the bullet and use that to help you jump over the wall. Ice Cherbil Skip If high enough, you can jump on the ice cherbil to reach the door above it. To make it high enough, grab the ice cherbil with Thoreau at the same time he shoots an ice attack. You will need at least 3 HP to make this work. When you are frozen while holding the cherbil above your head, it will make the cherbil higher. Jump on the cherbil at the peak of it's float to make the jump to the platform above. This saves about 13 seconds. Goomba Skip Similar results as Ice Cherbil skip, allowing Mario to get to door above faster. This only saves about 2 seconds. Chapter 1-4 Red Block Pattern: 3 1 4 2 1-5 pattern red green pink tan. Parasol-less Heart Pillar You can get to the Heart Pillar without Peach. After getting to the same area that the Heart Pillar is in, go up instead of down in 3d (or right instead of left in 2d) and grab the Squig. Throw him onto the tiny ledge underneath the heart pillar. It may take several tries, but when he lands, jump on the bullet that he shoots to propel yourself up to the Heart Pillar. Category:Super Paper Mario chapters